PS: I am right here
by littlebae
Summary: Santana is a cheerleader on McKinley high.When she broke up with Elaine,her friends Quinn and Puck decided to find a perfect new girlfriend for her. Humor/Friendship/Romance
1. Break-up

Saturday, 2:24 pm  
_Hi,me and Puck are going to Starbucks.. wanna join us?_

2:26pm  
Nope.

2:26pm  
_And reason?_

2:27pm  
I'm playing Angry Birds..?

2:30pm  
_Okay,enough. Santana,it's almost three weeks.. We're trying to help you and the only thing you do is,that you reject us._

2:32pm  
Don't want any help.

2:33pm  
_Alright.. When you'll want to talk,you know where to find me._

2:33pm  
Yeah,sure.

Starbucks

"Santana nothing again?"  
asked Puck when he saw Quinn entering the cafe without her best friend.  
"No. That break-up with Elaine really hurt her." answered Quinn  
Their silent thinking about Santana was interrupted by Puck's happy yelling:  
"I got an idea!"  
"No,Puck.. I really don't think that threesome would make her feel better."  
"What? Gosh no,I don't mean that. But speaking of..."  
"Puck!"  
"Yeah,right..sorry. I wanted to say that when she's sad after a break-up,what about if we'll get her someone to meet?"  
"You mean with a girl?"  
"No,with a dog. Of course with girl."  
Puck somehow sensed that Quinn didn't like his sarcastic joke,so he got rid of an eye contatc with the blonde and took a sip of a caramel latté that was just given on a table by a waitress.

-  
Sunday, 5:62pm  
Can we talk..?

5:54  
_I'll be at yours in 15 minutes._

"Hi." Santana welcomed her friend and let her in.  
"You wanted to talk?" asked Quinn,but she didn't get an answer.  
"Really Santana,if you want to talk,you'll just have to speak to me. That's kind of the point of talking."  
They shared looks and spent a while in silence,when latina finally decided to speak. :  
"Do you know what bothers me the most? I dunno why. I don't know why she did it. One time we're shopping,talking about others behind their backs together.. and suddenly she tell me it's over..?"  
"Oh,real romance."  
"I knew you wouldn't understand me."  
"No sweetie,I didn't mean that. Listen,you're after break-up,but that doesn't mean the end of the world. You're Santana Lopez,dammit! The girl that isn't scared of anyone and doesn't let anything to nag her. One day you'll meet a girl that is going to respect and love you way,that Elaine never would. She broke up with you through a text,that tells something about her. Everything is goint to be okay,you'll see. And we'll start right now- I'm taking you for an ice-cream."  
"What am I? 4?" Santana looked at her with an not-understanding look.  
"But honey,it's coconut flavour." Quinn started to entice her,cause she knows coconut flavour is her favorite.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Let's go Fabray,the ice-cream is waitin'!

While Santana was getting ready,Quinn pulled her Samsung Galaxy with the new Cookie Monster case out of her pocket,and when she finally found Puck's name on the contact list,she wrote him a quick text: _Let's get to looking,we have to find a perfect girl for the satan._  
A few seconds later,she got an answer saying: _I think I know someone perfect for this role._

**_Hi everyone,so I translated this short 1st chapter. If you'll like it I'll continue writing it.. so please leave a reviews (:_**


	2. Panda

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! -sweet! Hope you'll like this next chapter.**

**At school**

Santana's POV

It's 9am,so my first lesson is.. chemistry. Seriously? What dummass devised chemistry? Water-wet,fire-hot. That's all I need to know. When I entered the class,Quinn ran to me. I can tell something happened just from the look on her face. "Did someone die?"  
"My gold fish Mr. Telescope. But that's not what I wanted to tell you. I switched my lab partner,now I'm with Puck." Quinn answered.  
"You named your fish Mr. Telescope? How stupid is that? Wait..I am your lab partner."  
"Exactly. See,it's like this. Puck is failing at..well,almost everything. I thought that he could use some help. So since now I'm his lab partner. And thanks for your deep sympathy."  
"You're welcome."  
"Your new partner should arrive soon,she's new here so,try to be nice."  
"Okay.." I rolled my eyes and went to sit on my usual chair. The school bell rang and the new girl still isn't here? Well,seems like a win to me- more space for my sweet sleep on a table.

I lied on the table,closed my eyes when a girl opened the door and walked in. She has blonde hair,water blue eyes and seemed lost in here. Is she really wearing a panda hat?  
"Sorry I'm late! I couldn't find the right class. I asked some guy where it is and he leaded me to the cleaning room,and after that I went to a dining room and the cook told me it's right next the door and now I'm here."  
Everyone started to giggle including me. She seems to feel embarrassed,and started to walk. She stopped infront of my table. What is she...wait. Is she THAT girl?  
"Hi. Look like we're partners,huh?" she was talking to me. So this is my new partner? How is that proberb.. Do not judge.. uhmm.. Got it! "Do not judge book by it's cover." That's it,Santana. Keep that in your mind.

"Hello? Are you still on this planet?"  
"The real question is what planet are you from. I mean,are you serious with that hat?" She looked on the ground and sit. She seems hurt. Bad start. "Sorry. I'm Santana."  
"Your apology was accepted." I have to giggle,cause she sounds like a robot. It's kinda cute.  
"So,why did you transfer school?"  
"I really like to dance and stuff.. with this schedule I'll have more free time so I can dance."  
"Oh,well then,maybe you should join the Cheerios?"  
"I dunno,I was more thinking about Glee club. What do you think?"  
"Yeah, Glee is great.. it's fun."  
"I'll think about it then."

**Later at the Glee club**

I was sitting next to and Sam. I used to date Sam,it's somehow awesome to kiss those big fish lips.  
Once again,the blonde girl entered the room.  
"Sorry for being late,Mr. Schuester! I couldn't fin..." _Déja vu_  
"You couldn't find the class! We get it." I yelled at her with laugh and she smiled. That's a good sign. Smiling is good. And her smile is.. whoah. Beautiful. Okay,I have to stop this.

She sat next to me. Again.  
"You didn't tell me that you're in Glee." she told me once she sat.  
"You're right. I didn't. Surprise!" I rolled my eyes on her. She's acting like we're some bffs.  
"Okay. Hey,do you know what time is it?"  
I looked at my watches and told her it's 3:04.  
"Wrong answer! It's show time!" Before I could ask her what the hell is she talking about,she jumped of her chair and once the band started to play _Hold it against me_ by Britney Spears,she started to dance and sing.

Wow. She is really good.  
"Hey! That was sick. I mean,good sick. Actually,great sick! You are really good dancer."  
"Haha,thank you,Santana." I made her smile,again. Maybe she's not so bad after all.  
We continued on talking about dance. She also told me that she started to dance when she was 3 years old. That's adorable.

"I gotta go."  
"Why? It's not even 4pm."  
"I have to do..something." She stands up and turns to the door.  
"Okay. Wait! You didn't tell me your name." She looked at me.  
"You're right. I didn't." Did she just make fun of me? Oh yes,she did.  
"That's not fair."  
"I'm Brittany."

_**Sorry for my mistakes! I'm still an amateur,and my English.. well,I learned that through the internet. ;D Thank you all for your reviews,likes and follows! (: And if you want,you can ask me anything here: /littlebae**_


	3. Chemistry project

**When you see a conversation with a day and time written,it means it's conversation through the texts or emails. For an example: "Tuesday, 4:25"**

Brittany.. I think I could get used to say that name. Maybe I should text her about that project that we have to make.  
But.. I don't have her number. I should ask for it. That wouldn't be weird,right? Me asking my lab partner for a phone number. No,it's normal. Doesn't mean anything.

I can hear my phone ringing,so I got up of the bed and picked up the phone. It's not-known number.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi,Santana.. Uhmm.. it's Brittany. From Glee club."  
"Oh yeah,Panda hat. Where did you get my number?"  
"I asked Puck,and he gave it to me. Hope that's okay."  
"Alright. So,what's on your mind?"  
"We got a homework.. that chemistry project..? So I thought maybe we could meet and do it?"  
She wants to meet. Well,that's logic cause making that project through skype wouldn't be the best idea.  
"Okay,where do you want to meet?"  
"I thought maybe.. at mine place?"  
"Oh.."  
"But if that's not okay with you,we can totally go to park or something.."  
"No,it's okay,I guess. We'll go to yours..on friday? After Glee?"  
"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Santana."  
"Bye,Brittany."

She wants me to go to her house. Not okay,not okay. She seems cool and stuff but.. I don't wanna make new friends.. not now.  
But this doesn't make us friends. Just chemistry partners doing their homework. That's all.

Sunday, 1:39pm  
_Hey you dork,why weren't you at Sam's party last night?_

1:40  
Cause it was Sam's party? I guess I just wasn't in a mood.

1:40  
_How's that?_

1:41  
Forget it. What about Puck? Is he doing better?

1:43  
_Yeah,I think so. We're working on Pedersen's theory right now._

1:44  
I have no clue what the hell that is.

1:44  
_Chemistry project. Remember?_

1:45  
Oh yeah,that thing.

1:47  
_Yeah,that thing. Have you and Brittany started it yet?_

1:49  
I'm going to hers on Friday.

1:50  
_Ohh,you don't say!_

1:50  
For that project!

1:53  
_Yeah,sure. Look I gotta go,mom is waiting. Next boring lunch with grandma telling me that I'm too skinny and that I look like some hipster kid with lipstick and too short skirt. Bye._

1:54  
So you're gonna have a great time,huh?

1:54  
_Fuck you._

1:55  
Love you too.

-  
Thursday,at school

"Hey Santana! Wait!" I heard a familiar voice from behind me while I was walking through the school hallway. I turned around. It's Brittany.  
"Hi. What's up?"  
"Are you still coming to mine?"  
"Uhmm.. Yeah. Shouldn't I?"  
"Well,yes. But you don't know my address. Here." She gave me a little pink paper with an address,every each word was written with a different color. What's this.. did she draw a little Pony in the corner?  
"Sure,thanks. So,I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yup. See ya."

-  
Friday

A radio woke me up,it was just Rebecca Black's song playing,and I couldn't help but singing with it.  
"It's Friday,friday. Gotta get down on Friday! Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend,weeke... god that's stupid song."

So friday it is. Day with Brittany.  
I'm putting some clothes on. A white blouse with no sleeves and denim shorts. What shoes should I wear? Red heels or pink Converse? What would Brittany like better? Why do I care what she'd like? She would probably be the happiest if I'll wear a pants with a fake horse tail and drive to school on a rainbow.

I look at my Guess watches. 8:47. Fuck! I'll be late!  
I fired down the stairs,rushing to the black brand new Mercedes I got as a birthday gift from dad. I couldn't find the keys. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"  
I turned around and there was a woman standing with a little kid,covering his ears.  
"Sorry." I apologized,and she pissed walked away.

When I finally found the keys,I got in and drove to school almost hitting the neighbours' bin.

-  
After school and glee ended,I went home just to change. When I found the yesterday's jeans I picked a paper with Brittany's address from the left pocket. Faurot Ave 521. That's just few blocks away.

I was on my way to Brittany's house,when I heard a voice shouting at me: "Hi Santana! How are you?" Dammit. Berry.  
I started to run a little cause I really don't want to talk to her. Gosh,why does she have to be so annoying. She kept shouting,I guess she didn't get it. "Santana!" I couldn't stand it anymore so I turned around. "What,Berry?! Are you a fuckin' stalker now?!"  
"Oh,I'm sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off.."  
"Yeah well,too late. So what do you want?"  
"Nothing.. Forget it."  
"Good. Now excuse me,I'm in rush." I rolled my eyes at her insanity and continued on my way.

Faurot Avenue 524..526..523..521! Here it is. Brittany's house. It's a nice house with a little garden and a fence filled with many pink and blue flowers. I stepped on the little door carpet with a sign "Beware of cat" and rang the bell. Pierce. That's what is written on the bell. So, she has to be Brittany Pierce. Almost like Britney Spears.  
The door opened and there was a young blonde boy standing. "Hello,my name is Jake." He offered me a hand,so I shaked it. "Hello young man,I'm Santana. Is Brittany at home?"  
"Yes. She is in her room. Go upstairs,her room has pink door." Of course it does.  
"Thank you." I smiled at him and went upstairs.

Here it is. Pink door. Brittany's room.

**Thanks everyone for the follows,likes and reviews! I really appreciate it. I really didn't think anyone will read it.. and now.. just,thank you (: and please keep leaving your reviews. I really enjoy reading them (:**


	4. Gentleman

Brittany opened her door before I could even knock,and invited me in.  
"So this is where you live. I like it."  
"Thanks,Santana."

I looked around the room. It's painted in light blue,full of family photos and pictures of Ponies.  
"You really like ponies,don't you?" I asked her. I mean seriously,it's all over the room.  
"They're not ponies. They are unicorns."  
"Of course. They are unicorns. And they poop rainbow."  
"Hey! Gross!" We were both laughing for a while. "Okay,let's do that project."  
"Yup. I've already gotten the pencils and a paper."  
"We can do it on a computer. It's faster,u'know."  
"Oh,okay. It's on my table,wait." She stood and went for the silver Macbook that was lying on the table. "But still.. We can make it colourful.. right?"  
"Yeah we can,Brittany." She's cute when she's childish.  
I opened the Macbook and there were lot of games like Zombies vs. Plants and Angry Birds. As a wallpaper she had a picture of her and many people. Looks like a school picture.  
"Are these your friend from the last school?"  
"Yes.. they were."  
"Were?"  
"I was on Glee there. They are mad at me for leaving it before regionals."  
"What school did you go to?"  
"Carmel high."  
"The Vocal Adrenaline?!" I almost yelled at her. How could someone like this survive on Vocal Adrenaline?  
"I guess you know that being there can be very..difficult. Jesse,our leader, was making us work really hard."  
"Jesse is an asshole."  
"You know him?"  
"He dated Rachel Berry,one girl from glee. She's annoying,but she sometimes has those little moments when she's acting like a normal human. And well,at the end he showed up like a spy and he made an omellete on her head. Like literally. He broke an egg on her head.  
That was actually funny. But he's an idiot."  
"Oh yes,he is." She started to laugh.  
"Too bad I wasn't there when it happened. At first,I would've highfive with him,and then I would have kicked his fancy ass."  
"You're funny." I smiled at her and went into a little serious look. "We should start that project."  
"Oh,okay." She clicked on a program named "TextPad" and started to type.

"So.. Pedersen was a famous physicist because... Ice-cream break?"  
"Haha,yeah sure." We got up and ran downstairs into the kitchen. Brittany opened the fridge and picked a big box of ice-cream.

"We only have coconut. Is that okay?"  
"Yeah. It's actually my favourite."  
"I'll remember that." We shared smiles and started to eat with big spoons that Brittany picked out of the shelf.

"So,who is that little gentleman?"  
"You mean Jake? My step brother. He's great."  
"Yeah,he was really nice."  
"Bad for you,he has a girlfriend." She gave me a teasing look.  
"A girlfriend? Oh no. Now I have to cancel our honeymoon planning!" We laughed, that Brittany almost choked.  
"He's cute. But not really my type."  
"Why not?"  
"He's like six years old and well,a guy."  
"So you're.."  
"Gay? Yes. I know that some people have problem with that so if you're uncomfortable with it I understand..."  
"No! It's totally fine with me. No worries." She smiled so I'd know she mean it.  
"Yeah? Okay,good. So the project..?"  
"Oh yes god! I almost forgot! Come on." She leaded upstairs and we started to write now for real.

-  
**Saturday, 11:31am**  
_How's your date?_

11:32  
Dammit Quinn,it wasn't a date!

11:32  
_Yeah yeah tell that to your grandma._

11:33  
Speaking of... how was your day with grandma? Did she take you on a carousel?

11:34  
_Shut up._

11:34  
You started it. :)

11:35  
_Now really. How was your day with Brittany?_

11:36  
She's nice. Bit childish. But nice.

11:36  
_Good._

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

It has been two weeks since I transfered school. I joined the Glee here. It's so much better than on Carmel. For example: No Jesse.  
I also met some nice people. Like Quinn or Santana. Santana seems cool,she's funny and all that,but.. she can be rude. All the sarcastic looks and.. well,whatever. I actually haven't seen her since we finished that chemistry project. Maybe I should call her. Naah,text will be better.

Saturday, 1:09am  
You asleep?

1:10  
_It's 1 o'clock.._

1:10  
I'm sorry.

1:11  
_That's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway._

1:12  
I was thinking that maybe we could go somewhere,you know,have fun. I haven't seen you in a while.

1:14  
_Yeah,maybe. Hey,are you going to that Puck's party?_

1:15  
Well,he invited me,but I'm not sure if I should go.

1:16  
_Go. We can meet there. Puck's party is always fun. I promise you will have a good time_.

1:18  
Okay then. See you there?

1:19  
_Good night,Brittany._

1:20  
Night.

So Puck's party. It sure will be fun. I mean,it's Puck. Booze,music and booze. His home is not far away from mine,so I don't have to drive. That means,I don't have to hold back. Okay,that will be fun.

-  
It's 8pm. What time do I have to be there again? Oh,9pm. Okay. I should start getting ready.

I opened the drawer and started to look for something I can wear. Sweatshirts with pictures,colorful tees.. Jesus I have so many stuff. I should wear dress. Yeah,a nice short dress.

I've been raking in the drawer for at least 15 minutes and I still didn't find anything. Fuck this,I'll just wear leggings and a blue blouse.  
When I put them on I came to my mirror,to see how I look. "Mirror,mirror on the wall.. who's the prettiest of them all?"  
"No? Nothing? I should have know that this mirror isn't fairy. Never trust signs again."

8:53pm. "Dammit! Double check. Earrings-done. Necklace-done. Shoes-done. Makeup-done. Underwear- well.. who needs that. "

My phones rang so I picked it up and read a text from Santana.  
8:54pm  
_You coming?_

8:55  
On my way.


	5. Fight for you right to party

**Replies: **  
**GleekSheekLovatic: ohh,you bet I do**  
** 9: yeah,I would love to do that as well :D**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I went outside and headed a straight way to Puck's house. I've been there a few times before. Puck can play the guitar so we sing together a lot.

I'm almost there and I can already hear the music playing. Loudly. I wouldn't be surprised if someone from the neighbors would call police because of the rush complaining.

When I stepped in the house,Puck immediately invited me with a beer.  
"Hey girl. So you came."  
"Yep,I'm here. Nice work,Puck. Looks like a strip club in here."  
"Thank you."  
"Is.. Santana here yet?"  
"Yeah,I think she's cleaning my bar out."  
"Okay,thanks." I went to the kitchen and saw Santana in a short red dress and black high heels. Shit. I knew I should have worn a dress. But I have to say.. she looks hot. Red is totally her colour.

Okay,now I'm starring. I think she just caught me starring. Is she waving on me? Oh,yes. She totally caught me starring.

I sit on the bar chair next to her. "Hey. How long have you been here?"  
"About 30 minutes,I guess?"  
"So you drank all this in just 30 minutes?"  
"It's not too much.."  
"Santana. How many glasses did you have?"  
"This is my fiveth."  
"Okay,you're done with drinking."  
"I'm not. Heyy Irish! Another one!"  
"You're drunk."  
"I'm not drunk! I am 18 years old of age,I can do whateeever I want."  
"Come on. Let me get you a glass of something less alcoholic,like.. water."  
"No." She crossed her arms and made an angry face like some child. I see that she won't go voluntarily.

I stood up and went to the barman. He's kind of cute. Brown nice styled hair. I'm sure he used a lot of hair gel just like Blaine warbler does. He is wearing a green sweatshirt with tight black jeans.  
"Hi. That girl in a red dress? Don't pour her anymore,she's got enough."  
"Okay,don't worry. I know it's non of my business but.. I think you should watch out for her.. just to be sure she's okay." He's got a British accent. But why would I be watching out for her? She's not a baby. Actually I think she's way older than me.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well.. I evidentely don't know her as much as you do,but.. I know that Santana's going through hard times.. and drinking isn't a way out of it. Just make sure she will not do anything stupid,okay?" I nod and go to the sink. What is he talking about? What hard times? If something happened to her,why didn't she just tell me..? Well I guess I just have to wait 'till tomorrow for an answer.

I picked a glass of watter. When I came back with the glass,Santana was holding a phone on her ear.  
"Hey,who are you calling?"  
"I'm gonna tell her that she's sooo beautiful."  
"Who?"  
"Yeah, that's what I am gonna say."  
"Yeah,better not. You're drunk and probably don't know what you're doing. You may regret it tomorrow." I took her phone and put it in my pocket. "Drink this." I gave her the glass of water. She took a one sip. "To the bottom."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Good. And now I'm gonna drive you home."  
"Noo. It's not even... what time is it? Isn't it time for show?"  
"No. It's time for you to go home." I took her arm and leaded her out. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

I was looking for Puck. Dammit where is he when I need him?! I went through kitchen on the garden. There is a big swimming pool and many people in it. Here he is. Puck,Karofski and two other guys were just throwing some kid in the pool. "3..2..1..."  
"Puck!"  
"Dammit!" He was about to throw the guy in there,but looks like I scared him a lot. "You scared the hell out of me!"  
"Listen,I need to know where is Santana's house."  
"What?"  
"She swept it with drinking,so I'm gonna drive her home. But I don't know where it is. And by the way,I don't have a car here so.. I need to borrow from you."  
"Okay. But be careful with my baby!"  
"But Puck.. Santana is gay."  
"I mean my car!"  
"Alright.. just help me with her."

We went infront of the house where Santana was sitting on the ground and...talking to flowers?  
"Girl.. you're seriously drunk."  
"Pucksteeerrr!"  
"You-sit in the car."  
"What am I? In army?" Puck helped her in the car and gave me the keys. "Open the shelf in a car and you'll find an Address book. Just open it and find her under L."  
"Okay. Thank you."  
"Sure thing. Just.."  
"Be careful with your baby,I know."  
"I was going to say drive safe but.. yeah,that too." I laughed a little and sat in the front seat. I opened the shelf as Puck told me and picked the Address book. L,L,L... L! Here it is. Santana Lopez. Spanish name. Well,of course it is. She's a latina.. use your brain,Brittany.

I wrote the address into my GPS that I put out of my purse. Why do I even carry that thing all the time with me? I didn't know that her house was so close to mine. Now I see why she's never driven a car when she goes to my place. I should just get her home. But what about her parents? What if they'll see Santana like this? Guess that won't be so good. Maybe she should sleep in my house for tonight..

"Hey Santana..? I think it would be the best if you'd just sleep the night at my place.. I don't know what about your parents,but mine would kill me if they'd see me drunk like this. Is that okay?" I turned around to see her lying on the back seats.  
"Huhhgh.." She's so not listening to me anymore. I think she fell asleep.  
"Okay then.. my place it is."

* * *

**I have to ask you guys one question: Do you want to have more quicker updating but shorter,or slower but longer? I consider this one as short one,I just don't know what would you like more.. I can write it way longer,I just didn't want to let you wait.. Anyway,thank you for reviews,follows and favorites! You guys are so lovely.**


	6. To the White House,please

**Santana's POV**

I woke up with a terrible headache. When I opened my eyes I saw that something's wrong. This is not my bed. It took me a while to realize that I'm in Brittany's room. But what am I doing here? How the hell did I get in Brittany's room? When I turned on my left side,there was a bed table with an 2 aspirin pills and a glass of water on it. I took the pills and a big sip. Damn. I will never drink again.

The doors flew open,Brittany came to me and sat on the edge of bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked with worry.  
"I uhh.. My head burns.. And I kind of can't remember what I was doing last night. I remember going at the bar,talking to barman and.. I feel like I have close to flowers... What the hell was I doing? I did something stupid,didn't I?"  
"Well.. You drank a lot. So I decided to take you home,but then I realized that your parents may be at home and if they'll see you like that..."  
"Thank you." She looked at me little confused at first,but after a several seconds,her mouth went into a shy smile. "My pleasure."

Without even realizing what I'm doing,I threw my arms over her neck and tightly hugged her. I quickly went back. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to.."  
"That's okay Santana,you can hug me if you want to." Now I'm the one giving shy smiles. "Alright. I just.. wasn't sure if that's okay."  
"No problem. Look,I've made a breakfast. Hope you like pancakes. I'm not really a big cook so.. Pancakes are almost the only thing I can cook. But! I'm the best pancakes cook ever. Like seriously,wait till you'll taste them!" Cute.

"I love pancakes." I smiled at her and stood up. I'm almost not even feeling the pain anymore. "Let's go,I'm hungry."

-  
"So.. Have I done anything embarrasing..? I use to do stupid things when I get drunk.."  
"No,not really.."  
"Liar."  
"Hey, I'm sure many people talk with flowers while they're drunk."  
"I did what..? Oh god,I'm such an idiot." We were sitting at the kitchen table,laughing and eating pancakes that Brittany has cooked. She was right. They're really good.

"Oh! Here is your phone." She pulled my phone out of her pocket and handed it to me. "You were calling someone,you said that you're gonna tell her she's beautiful. I didn't know who you were calling but I rather took it from you cause I thought you may don't know what you're doing."  
"Oh,okay.. I have no idea who I've called. Smart Brittany." She didn't answer,so I looked up from my plate full of pancakes to see Brittany's reaction. She was smiling at me gratefully. "You are the first person who ever told me that I'm smart."  
"Seriously? Well,I meant it."

When we ate all the pancakes,Brittany decided to show me covered swimming pool she has in her basement. "So.. Will you go by your own or do you need me to push you there?"  
"Wait,what? But.. I don't have a swimsuit here. And the water will be cold and..."  
"Yeah,and..? I'll count till 5,then I'll just push you in there." She's not serious,is she?  
"You're joking."  
"Am I? 1...2...3.." She grabbed my arm. "4..."  
"Brittany..."  
"5!" I was standing on edge of the swimming pool and before she could push me,I grabbed her by the waist. "If I'm going,you are too."

In a next second,we were in the pool,both laughing. "I'm so gonna give this back to you!" I yelled at her with laugh.  
I swimmed next to her and drown her head under the water. "Who's the one controlling it here now?! Muhahahe! That's my evil laugh in case you didn't know."  
"You!" I tried to ran away but the water is deep so it's very hard to walk when the water is almost as high as I am. I seem to have a little headstart. "Tubbs,help me! Your owner wants to kill me!" I yelled at the cat sitting under table. He didn't even make a little move. Is that cat even alive?  
Before I could even get back to my senses, Brittany jumped on my back. "To the White House,please."  
"What am I? A taxi now?"  
"No,silly." I looked over my shoulder at Brittany. "You are my own luxury limo. With TV and wifi."  
"Good. I've always wanted to be a car." I gave her a ridiculous look and shaked myself so she fell in the water.

-  
**At Starbucks**

"Then I drowned her head under the water. Nailed it! And she made me her limo? She jumped on my back and said she wants to get a drive to the White House." Quinn and Puck smiled at each other. "What?"  
"So you two are doing well,aren't you?" I gave her a questioning look.  
"Yeah,I guess.. Why?"  
"Nothing. Just curious." Again. They are hiding something. "Spill it,Quick."  
"Spill what..?" Puck said trying to look innocent. "Don't try that on me. I can sense something's wrong thanks to..."  
"To your third mexican psychic eye. We know." Good that they remember. "Then you should know that I can see through all of you. What's going on?"  
"Look at the time,Puck! We have to be.. on that place!"  
"What are you..." Quinn punched him in the arm and looked at him angrily. "Oh yeah! That place!" Are they kidding me or what.  
"Okay,see you later! And for god's sake... stop calling us _Quick_!"

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"I really had a good time today. Santana's so funny. I think that we should be spending more time together. I've known her just for a while but I really feel like I can trust her,u'know? What do you think about her,Tubbington?"  
I looked at the cat that was lying on my computer keyboard. "Yeah,I know that she called you fat. But you have to admit,that you've been eating little too much lasagne lately." He looked at the ground like he's feeling guilty.

I got up of the bed and picked my purse. I just realized that I haven't used my phone since the party,so I took it from the purse and turned it on. When the phone light up,there's a text over the screen. 1 missed call. I unlocked it to see who called me. The call is from Sunday,9:30pm -Santana Lopez. Why did Santana call me at the party..? -Oh.

* * *

**Sorry that this took me so long! I guess I just wasn't in a writing mood.. I have some ideas for the future,that I hope you will like. (: Thank you for the support,and reviews! Really love reading them (:**

3


End file.
